razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Raze 2'er
Leave your messages below this line. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Great joke...lol Chihang321 21:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I've typed a long passage in the article ion cannon. I want you to see if it's good. Please also check on: *Health Pack *Shield By the way, if you're still online by that time, hop onto chat if you can. It's school holidays for me in 1 week time, so I can go onto the computer more often, and possibly chat! (Do it right now if you're online!) Chihang321 22:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Hey, I said don't follow what I edited! Click "Random page" to edit a page. Don't follow me. That's dishonorable medal earning. (p.s. Honor is my no.1 consideration) Chihang321 02:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Okay, I just looked at how you created your admin userspace. I didn't do anything. Another matter, this will benifit both of us: #You create the levels and imput the pictures #I add quotes to the levels #You add a "tips and warnings" section and write in it #I improve it. Yes...I can confirm that. It happened to me too. I want to show you these 4 other pictures. Like you, I caught them a split second before the real ones came up: Weird 1.png|This photo is unlike that "Raze 1 flashback" glitch. Weird 2.png|Okay... Weird 3.png|Why do they all say "Reinforced armor"? Weird 4.png|Isn't suppose to be "Mine your step!", and 15 credits is too much, and they've all got it mixed up. Dear The Raze 2'er, Please note that the skins on your userspace and talk page are meant for admins ONLY. I know you have like 100% chance to be an admin as there are only three people vying for admin now, but please wait first. Patience, people. A little waiting does not hurt anyone. I have removed the skins from your userspace and your talk page. Please wait until the Admin Elections are over, when you have been granted your admin status, then you can put up that skin. This was stated on my page somewhere that ONLY admins are allowed to use this. Further breaking of the rules may lead to your banning from this wiki for a month. Also, please observe that after your tenure as an admin, you have to remove that skin. Please check my blog post regarding the Admin skin about the rules surrounding it. Also, I have seen those Wordz on the game before. Yes, I have noticed that before. Put that up on the Interesting... Your Comrade, Platinum123 07:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat right now Chihang321 11:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Meet me on chat right now if you can. Chihang321 21:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 right now, I'm on chat. before I run out of time and say byebye. Chihang321 22:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 Oh no...I hope you didn't do that... I published my edit just 47 seconds before you did...and everything was lost...**puts face in my hands and almost cries** I spent more than 2 hours creating the page, and I was only 47 seconds late!!!! :'( **cries** Chihang321 03:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC)chihang321 What!? And you also used my photos???? (throws the very expensive mouse onto the ground in anger) Chihang321 03:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC)chihang321